imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
TheAFH013
---- Al, better known as TheAFH013 is an Irish-Italian speedrunner who has so far competed in IAS 3, IAS 5 and IAS 6 and is one of the core members of the community. Following his debut in IAS 3 it seemed unlikely that he would not commit himself to taking part in another, due to the everlasting controversy and drama that seemed to flock him. But after making amends with those he argued with, he was back for the second Crash Bandicoot tournament, and the third Spyro tournament, the latter of which he made the Grand Final. http://www.youtube.com/user/theafh013 - Main channel http://www.youtube.com/user/StormyAscent - Alternative LP channel http://www.youtube.com/user/pastorecrasso - Alternative channel Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In his debut in the third tournament, Al was drawn into Group G, also known as the Group of Death. ''He faced CrashtoHedgehog in a race to kill the funky chicken in Spyro 3, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to beat all Artisans levels 100% in Spyro 1 and Ratchet5 in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2 (chitched). He defeated Ratchet, to the surprise of many, while losing to Bandi and defeating Cole. Al, Ratchet and CBS12 entered a triple-threat as they all finished level on points. The Triple Threat was a race to 100% a level and get 25 eggs in Spyro 3. Al was forced to do the speedrun at 4 AM by Ratchet5 and so had no time to prepare, which meant that he foolishly went to Midday Gardens in order to collect his final eggs, which took quite some time. However, as luck would have it, Bandi failed immensely in Cloud Spires and ended up quitting. Ratchet5 and Al went through. In Round 2, he engaged in two matches against Crash41596. Their first match was a race to Evening Lake with 40 eggs and miraculously, they finished the speedrun at almost at exactly the same time (replays showed that Al defeated Spike literally a second before Matt). However, unbeknownst to Al, he was using a glitched ISO of Spyro 3, which caused him to be pushed to the side of the arena for the egg cutscene after the battle; due to this, it took him longer to reach the whirligig which takes Spyro to Evening Lake, thus making it appear as though Matt had won, when in actual fact Al was the victor. After much feuding between Al, Matt and Bandi (who joined Matt's side for some reason), Matt waa finally coaxed into doing a rematch: this time only collecting 40 eggs. Al lost, eliminating him from the tournament. It was later alleged that Matt pre-recorded his speedrun. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 After not competing in IAS 4 due to not having the Ratchet & Clank games, TheAFH013 returned to speedrunning in the fifth iteration of the I'm A Speedrunner series. In the fifth tournament, he was drawn into Group D against Bionicle2809, TheStickKid, StanScooby545. He and StickKid raced to collect 4 Gems and 4 Crystals in Crash 2 (Al won) while he and StanScooby545 raced to beat Dingodile with 3 gems in Crash 3 (Stan won). His match with Owen was never completed. As luck would have it, Al still went through ahead of Stan despite losing to him; Al uploaded the speedrun sans Stan's footage as Stan had not sent it, meaning that Al would gain the 2 points for the upload and Stan wouldn't. This meant that Stan finished on 3 points, while TSK (having defeated Owen) and Al tied with 7 points and went through to Round 2. In Round 2, he battled against but lost to PeteThePlayer in a race to get the Purple Gem with 3 Relics in Crash 3. This was by far Al's worst tournament performance. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 In IAS 6, Al was drawn into Group K against former rival Crash41596, themachineking and Slodgeball. His speedrun with Matt was a ''de facto rematch of their IAS 3 encounter. They even repeated their IAS 3 speedrun: to reach Evening Lake with 40 eggs in Spyro 3. On this occasion, Al lost. Al then faced themachineking in a race to beat Crawdad Farm in Spyro 3, knowing that if he lost, he was out of the tournament. The speedrun was full of droll commentary and was extremely close, but Al narrowly defeated Machine by about 30 seconds. Al then went up against Slodgeball in a race to get the Skill Point in Sunny Villa and Seashell Shore in Spyro 3 and promptly obliterated him. Al thus earned 12/15 points and went onto Round 2 with Matt. In Round 2, he battled and won against MuddyMaestro in a race to beat Canyon Speedway in Spyro 2. Al had ironically made a pact with MuddyMaestro that if they were to be drawn together in Round 2, MuddyMaestro would agree not to do Spyro 1 with him (as Muddy was very skilled at speedrunning it and Al wasn't). Sure enough, that is exactly what happened. In Round 3, he faced and won against Zaydskate in a race to beat Crush, then complete the Summer Forest homeworld 100% and Idol Springs 100% (in any order) and then pay for and enter Zephyr. This speedrun had be redone after Al had already won in the first place. Zaydskate claimed that Al cheated by completing Summer Forest 100% before defeating Crush, saying that instead, you must not get practically any gems or orbs the first time Round in the Summer Forest homeworld and Idol Springs (which was obviously idiotic). Ironically enough, the second time around, Al performed even better and defeated Zaydskate by a much more comfortable margin than he had in the previous effort. In Round 4, Al went up against Ratchet5 in a race to get 21 Orbs in Spyro 2, including the bone challenge in Skelos Badlands, then beat Cloud Temples 100%, then complete the time attack on Metro Speedway, then jump on the target in Breeze Harbour, then talk to Hunter in Scorch, then talk to the turtle at the bottom of the ladder in Sunny Beach, then talk to the guy at the bug killing challenge in Robotica Farms, then jump on a turtle in Sunny Beach, then get the cactus skill point in Skelos Badlands, then get the last pumpkin at Robotica Farms in Spyro 2. Al won and, along with his speedrun against themachineking previously, calls this one of his greatest speedruns. Al thus made the Grand Final against RabidWombatJR, Ratchet5 (who had won the semi-final losers Triple Threat) and LukeRF44. Al won the match, however given that Luke's game crashed and that Andrew didn't even realise that the Grand Final was to be held on the day that it was, Al agreed that there should be a second supreme Grand Final to decide who was the undisputed champion of IAS 6. In the Supreme Grand Final, the finalists engaged in a match with the same terms as the Void Grand Final. Al earned second place, behind Rabid who won the Grand Final and the tournament. Curiously, this means that Al beat all grand finalists fairly, yet still did not finish as champion. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 I'm A Speedrunner 7 was a different beast when compared to the previous six IAS tournaments. Firstly, the tournament was a Disney tournament meaning that competitors had to face each other in speedruns of Disney games and secondly, players were assigned Groups depending on what game they elected to be their favourite or best Disney game. Al elected to do The Emperor's New Groove as his game of choice and thus was drawn into a Group of other Emperor's New Groove players, including: MuddyMaestro, LyleBandicoot93 and NoVaX9000. The first IAS 7 match that Al competed in was an Emperor's New Groove speedrun to 100% the first two level and it was against fellow Irishman, LyleBandicoot93. Making short work of Lyle and getting his first win under his belt, Al then faced off against MuddyMaestro in a Toy Story Racer speedrun to beat two events with the first four characters. Not being Al's game of choice, he ended up losing to Muddy. This meant that if he lost to NoVa then he most likely would not progress to Round 2. This was not the case however, as Al easily defeated NoVaX9000 in yet another Emperor's New Groove contest. Progressing to Round 2, Al was drawn against his former IAS 6 competitor,Zaydskate. The two raced in Toy Story 2 in a tight contest which saw Al defeat Toy Barn Encounter before Zaydskate to become the victor of the match and move on to Round 3. Al's Round 3 showing was not as impressive as he ended up losing out to Ratchet5 in a one hour Toy Story Racer speedrun. This race would end up being the second longest contest in entire tournament after the Grand Final of course. This race was in fact the first in a best of 3 series. The next race was in Monsters, Inc. Scare Island, with Ratchet5 once again finishing victorious and thus going through to the semi-finals. The third match was to be a speedrun in A Bug's Life but was never completed as Al couldn't be bothered. With his IAS 7 campaign seemingly over, Al had a chance to get back into Round 4 by competing against Nintendogen64 in yet another Toy Story Racer speedrun. He no-showed the event (as he decided instead that he wanted to sleep and also that it was a cheap route back into the tournament) and so his I'm A Speedrunner 7 experience came to an end. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 Al strangily enough didn't sign up for WorldCupSpeedruns at first. But due to Ratchet5 being inactive he decided to join and was put in Group B along with Movember187 DigitalMasterpieces and Yogamonyo. He defeated both Movember in Fifa and Yoga in Chef Pierre but drew in an excitng match with Arvid. Due to Al finshing the speedrun before Arvid he was the Group B winner and advanced to the Qaurter Finals on new rules. In Round 3 he faced of against his fellow Irish friend LyleBandicoot93 in a GTA Speedrun. Al always says that speedruns between him and Lyle are never close and this one wasn't much different and Al advanced to the Semi Finals. Al will face HeyDavid17 or Zaydksate for a place in the Final Gallery tumblr_lyn8r2Ew4c1qjeovqo1_1280.jpg TumblrProfile3.jpg|May 2013 What's Al looking at 1.jpg|What's Al looking at? Statistics Match Statistics Tournament Speedruns I'm A Speedrunner World Cup Speedruns Medals IAS6SilverMedal.png|I'm A Speedrunner 6 - Silver WCS1 Bronze.png|World Cup Speedruns 1 Bronze Category:Administrators Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Ireland Category:Tournament Host Category:Wiki Editor Category:IAS Medalist Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Tournament Veteran Category:CWF Intercontinental Champion Category:World Cup Medalist Category:World Cup Finalist Category:Past Competitors